The present disclosure relates to latex compositions and methods of their preparation. In particular, the present disclosure relates to hybrid latexes comprising at least two different polymer resins, the hybrid latexes being useful in the manufacture of toner particles.
Latexes employed in toner particle production via emulsion/aggregation-coalescence processes have employed two main classes of polymer resin. Early systems employed polystyrene-acrylate based resins with relatively higher melting temperature and low associated material costs. Later resins included polyester based systems with relatively lower melting temperature, but higher associated material costs.
Latex emulsions of polyester resins are currently produced using phase inversion emulsification (PIE) process in which the resins are dissolved in dual solvents (MEK and IPA), neutralized with an appropriate base, and mixed with water to create a homogeneous water-in-oil (W/O) dispersion (water droplets disperse in continuous oil). Subsequently, additional water is added to invert this dispersion into self-stabilized oil-in-water (O/W) latex.